coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 58664
powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkforce_Manipulation A Universe 2 Hero without a past, Agent 58664 only knows 5 things. 1) His numerical designation suggests he is not alone. 2) He was tossed out to survive as a mere augemented normal against Supers. 3) His powers grant him access to an energy he knows little about. 4) He's running out of resources 5) He's probably getting too old for this stuff. Background! Agent 58664 woke up in a crummy motel one week ago. His head was pounding, he remembered precisely nothing, and on the room's table was a large case and a folder. In the folder he found his only hope for guidance. He worked for an Agency which refused to name itself to him for security purposes. He had volunteered in an experiment to gain powers over the Darkforce. This had evidently been successful as he was then to match his abilities against other Supers, to see if an augmented human could match a Super. Unfortunately, the Darkforce had eaten away his memories. The Agency could not afford keeping an unreliable (an possibly compromised by the Darkforce) asset on staff, so Agent was cast off a cliff and simply told to survive. If he could manage that feat, the Agency would contact him someday and give him back his past. In the case, Agent found nightvision goggles without a charge or visible means of recharging them, communication equipment with no one to talk too, basic body armour to avoid dying from a mugger's stray bullet, 2 guns with 2 bullets in each, and enough money to pay for the motel and food for 2 weeks. Without enough resources to rely on his equipment, Agent seeks to unravel the mysteries of Darkforce and its uses. Ultimate Chronicles! North Eagleopolis was a wreck when Agent finally left his motel room. After burning documents which had given him very little insight as to how he could develop his powers, Agent 58664 went searching for Supers. A fire broke out at the mueseum and, as Supers are drawn to danger like moths to a flame, 58664 headed in that direction also. En route, he spied Sugar Shock, criminal candy queen, on a crime spree. Seeing the caramel countess loaded with loot and heading towards the factory district, Agent 58664 concluded that her hideout must be comewhere between where she was now and where she was going. A quick trip to city hall for a look at city maps revealed Sugar's likely hideout: an abandoned candy factory. He snuck into the licorice lady's abandoned-factory dance-party, not noticing that all dancers were gooey golems, and passed himself off as a journalist to trick the duchess of deserts into revealing the secrets of Super-power control. Unfortunately, an attack by goons, courtesy of Vladimir Victor Vasily Varick Von Valencruz, cut the interview short. A subsequent loud noise distracted Sugar Shock and Agent 58664 was left in the lurch. By the time Agent 58664 arrived at the seen of the explosion which had drawn Sugar's attention, there was no one around. As he investigate the scene, Behemoth exploded into Eagleopolis; seeing in this invasion another event which would draw supers to learn from, Agent 58664 headed towards the beast. Unfortunately, he would be the first member to meet the grumpy giant. His first attack proved unsuccessful and Agent 58664 was forced to make an ignoble retreat as Behemoth ignored him. Cursing his lack of power, a moment of reflection allows Agent 58664 to gain his first use of DarkForce. He could make small, purple, crystalline bullets for his guns. Armed with his first power, Agent 58664 faced Behemoth once more. Unbeknownst to him, Synapse was also on the scene. Behemoth proved to be too dangeous a foe for him once more, and, though he fared better than the first time, even managing to weaken the gargantuan foe somewhat, Agent 58664 ultimately had to retreat into the sewers. Agent 58664 then procceeded to Sustan after days of tireless march. Once in view of the city, he promptly took a nap. The refugees were wary of the strange, filthy man in combat gear, and left him be. On the way to the city, 58664 was accosted by ruffians. Their end came quickly and he lifted a sawed-off shotgun from one of the dead refugees. Once near the no-man's land between the shantees and city, 58664 mimicked the movements of shantee gangers who snuck into the city for food and other goods. He then went to the local library to wash up. Upon exiting, Agent 58664 proceeded towards the sight of a riot, where he witnessed the clashing of various beasts, was caught in the cloud of a tear-gas grenade, and liberated yet another monster from the forces that had gassed him before leaving Sustan. Agent 58664 swam to Orchid Island, trekked through the beach, saw a wolf, ate some stuff from the forest, and went to sleep. He then woke up and swam to Hot-Spring Habour. Stats! Languages Spoken English, French, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Latin,Italian Mutants and Masterminds 2e Advantages Ambidexterity, Attack Specialization (Grapple) 5, Chokehold, Dodge Focus 10, Elusive Target, Fearless, Hide in Plain Sight, Improved Disarm/Grab/Grapple/Pin/Trip, Move-by Action, Precise Attack 2, Prone Attack, Quick Draw, Takedown Attack 2, Track, Well-informed Category:Universe 2 Category:Hero